This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Certain conventional engines may not meet recently-promulgated environmental regulations. Government agencies are enforcing increasingly stringent limits on engine emissions and efficiency. Starting in 2008, the United States Environmental Protection Agency will further restrict the levels of nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), and non-methane, non-ethane hydrocarbons (NMNEHC) that can be emitted by certain types of two-stroke combustion engines. Consequently, there is a market for two-stroke engines with lower emissions and higher efficiency than conventional designs.